


Душа кислорода не просит

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Когда Никифоров слышит строчку: «Душа кислорода не просит», тянется к своей пыльной спортивной сумке, а позже достаёт из неё чёрный маркер.





	Душа кислорода не просит

**Author's Note:**

> Андрей Леницкий — Это лето, как осень  
> Андрей Леницкий — Дышу тобой

Юрий идёт по освещённой яркими фонарями оживлённой улице. Мимо проезжают шумные машины, разбрызгивая в разные стороны раздражающую слякоть. Люди вокруг спешат по своим делам, и назойливо светят прямо в глаза красочные вывески магазинов. Это побуждает в парне желание как можно быстрее скрыться от всего городского шума и гама, быстро сворачивая в более тихий и спокойный переулок.

Закурив уже третью за вечер сигарету, юноша вдруг замечает, что ноги приводят его к заброшенному девятиэтажному зданию, о котором так тепло отзывалась Мила при их последней встрече. Здание как здание. Серое, бездушное, потрёпанное — в общем-то, вполне подходит такому человеку, как Плисецкий.

Под покровом темноты заброшка кажется мистической, можно даже сказать, что пугающей, но это только если вы двенадцатилетняя девочка или маленький мальчик, а не вспыльчивый подросток, которому, в принципе, всё равно где вечер коротать. Сделав затяжку, а затем шумно выдохнув, Юрий решает пробраться внутрь.

— Блять, — матерится, когда, пролезая сквозь небольшую щель в ограждении, задевает одеждой ржавый гвоздь.

Осматривает свежее повреждение на куртке, а затем закатывает глаза: конечно, хуй ему просто так пробраться. Достаёт свой старый и побитый телефон, экраном пытаясь хоть немного осветить себе путь. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Плисецкий понимает, что здание вообще никак не охраняется. Ни освещения, ни сторожей с собаками нет — ну хоть в чём-то повезло.

Парень замечает выбитую дверь подъезда и ухмыляется про себя:

«Что только школьники не сделают, чтобы найти место для вписок», — это он о Миле и её прежней компании.

Заходит внутрь и, безо всякого интереса осматривая граффити в виде знака свастики во всю стену первого этажа, думает о том, возможно ли забраться на крышу этого здания. Решительно ступает по бетонной лестнице, не забывая смотреть под ноги: не хватало Юрию сейчас ещё навернуться и сломать себе шею.

Проходя мимо очередного лестничного пролёта, кажется, этажа шестого, Плисецкий замечает надпись средних размеров, выведенную чёрным маркером на одной из обшарпанных стен:

_«Душа кислорода не просит»_

Вздыхает, зачем-то кивая головой, а затем тушит окурок о перила. Осматривается по сторонам и, когда находит осколок красного кирпича в куче пустых бутылок, берёт его в руку, а затем рядом с фразой выводит аккуратно:

_«+»_

 

Отбросив камень куда-то в сторону, Юрий снова продолжает свой путь к верхнему этажу сквозь темноту и неприятный запах. Хорошо быть фигуристом — твои ноги с раннего детства привыкли к тяжёлым, изнуряющим каждую мышцу нагрузкам. На верхних этажах было заметно больше мусора, чем на остальных. На пути Плисецкого, помимо окурков и пустых бутылок из-под пива, начали встречаться использованные шприцы, от чего юноше становилось не по себе. Это всё навевало парню назойливые воспоминания, которые он уже как месяц пытается выбросить из своей головы.

«Популярное местечко», — думает про себя, наконец-то добираясь до девятого этажа, полностью обсыпанного мусором. Странно, что сегодня он не встретил ещё ни одной живой души в этом здании.

Плисецкий быстро обнаруживает дверь, ведущую на крышу. Держится она в лучшем случае на соплях, поэтому юноше не составляет никакого труда открыть её, впоследствии, поморщившись от ужасно громкого скрипа её петель.

Знойный мороз обдаёт лицо Юрия, когда он выходит на крышу. Ветер на этой высоте значительно сильнее, чем там, внизу, поэтому парень натягивает капюшон куртки на свои светлые волосы. Когда Плисецкий подходит к краю крыши, ему открывается вид на внушительную часть Петербурга. Все те шумные яркие улицы, фонари и раздражающие машины здесь, перед ним, почти как на ладони.

 

* * *

 

Ранее.

Лучи солнца еле пробиваются в замурованные грязью и пылью окна заброшенного здания. Внутри, примерно где-то на этаже шестом, сидит Виктор, облокотившись об обшарпанную стену. Рядом валяется трезвонящий телефон, который Никифоров игнорирует уже минут двадцать. Дома находиться нельзя, мужчину там вмиг достанут, поэтому он решает на время укрыться здесь, пока не найдёт варианта получше.

Когда назойливые звонки Виктору всё-таки надоедают, он берёт трубку.

— Твою мать, Никофоров, я тебя из-под земли вырою, сволочь, — раздаётся басом на том конце провода, — и рыть я уже начал!

— Погоди, слушай, — тут же начинает тараторить мужчина, — я обещаю, что всё верну, мне просто нужно время, скоро у меня появится шанс достать деньги…

Его тут же перебивают:

— Ты, блять, учти, что мои нервы и нервы моих ребят не железные, недофигурист! Или ты специально добиваешься, чтобы…

Виктор тут же нажимает на кнопку сброса, не желая дослушивать до конца. Нервно сглатывая, он вставляет единственный работающий наушник в правое ухо. Включает знакомую песню, сжимая зубы и продолжает ещё какое-то время бесцельно валяться посреди грязной лестничной площадки. Когда Никифоров слышит строчку: _«Душа кислорода не просит»_ , тянется к своей пыльной спортивной сумке, а позже достаёт из неё чёрный маркер. Встаёт на ноги, не вынимая наушника из своего уха и, сильно надавливая на письменную принадлежность — ведь чернила в ней уже на исходе — выводит надпись средних размеров.


End file.
